Agente ULP
Edward T. Fortune (1950 - 2013) más conocido en toda su aparición como "El contacto" es un personaje que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y en Grand Theft Auto V. Es miembro de una organización gubernamental llamada United Liberty Paper, quién contacta a Niko Bellic a través de de Karen, una agente en cubierto que fingía ser novia de Niko. Al principio Fortune encomienda simples misiones con el objetivo de eliminar terroristas, pero luego, con el objetivo de "devolverle el favor a Niko", le entrega al verdadero traidor de la guerra. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Conociendo a Niko Luego de que Niko supiera la verdad sobre su ex-novia Michelle Stone (que ella lo había traicionado y era una agente del gobierno), Niko se reúne con ella a las oficinas de United Liberty Paper, debido a que "sus jefes lo necesitan". Luego, ambos entran a la oficina en donde está el jefe de Karen, después de que ella se retirara, el contacto comenzará a hablar con Niko, quién se "sorprende" por el historial criminal de Niko; él lo confunde con el FIB a lo que el hombre responde que "no es homosexual". Luego el contacto le encarga la muerte de Oleg Minkov, advirtiéndole que le entregaría su expediente al FIB en el caso de que se negara. Niko finalmente accede y asesina a Minkov luego de una larga persecución. Después Niko llama al contacto diciendo sarcásticamente de que "el país está a salvo", sin embargo él contesta que "nadie está a salvo" y que solamente "evitaron algo" Wrong is Right 5.PNG|El contacto en su primer encuentro con Niko. Wrongisright.jpg|Niko asesinando a Minkov. La caza a Dimayev Niko nuevamente vuelve a la oficina del contacto para recibir un nuevo trabajo. Este comenta que Niko luchó en la guerra y busca a ciertas personas, a lo que Niko afirma. Luego de una pequeña discusión, el contacto encomienda a Niko la ubicación de un hombre a través de un ordenador de la policía. Durante la conversación el contacto dice que si Niko lo ayuda, podría alejarse de los asesinos que lo persiguen y que probablemente lo ayudaría. Después de que Niko lograra robar una patrulla, él accede a un ordenador, e identifica a Adam Dimayev, quién se esconde en Cerros de la Cerveza. Al llegar a un estacionamiento en aquel barrio, Niko verá que Dimayev está junto con sus guardias, sin embargo, Niko logra eliminarlos a todos y llama de nuevo al U.L. Paper. El contacto dice que con la ayuda de Niko a su agencia, él estaría más cerca del hombre que busca, aunque siente una extraña sensación en lo más hondo. EdwardT1.png|El contacto hablando sobre Adam Dimayev. Portrai of a killer.jpg|Niko acabando con los guardias de Dimayev. Robando el helicóptero Una vez más, Niko vuelve al edificio del United Liberty Paper, pero se encontrará de que aquel hombre está bastante molesto, ya que Niko está "llamando la atención al juntarse con hombres malos y hacer cosas malas, Bellic responde de que si logran atraparlo le darían una rebaja de condena. Luego el contacto ordena a Niko neutralizar a un tipo que está moviendo dinero a los terroristas, para eso él le ordena a Niko ir a Albany Avenue en Lancet. Al llegar, Niko recibirá un llamado del contacto diciendo sobre un helicóptero que está despegando del Civilization Plaza, la orden es de seguirlo, robarlo y llevarlo al aeropuerto en Dukes. Inmediatamente, Niko comienza a seguir a aquel helicóptero a Westminster, en donde elimina a los guardias para poder robarlo. Al llegar al aeropuerto es recibido por agentes del U.L. Paper quienes se encargarán del helicóptero. Acto seguido, Bellic llamará al contacto quien le informa que sus hombres han desguazado y montado el vehículo una vez más, para que Niko pueda eliminar a aquel tipo por vía aérea. EdwardT2.png|El contacto describiendo a Eduard Borodin. T 4823.jpg|Niko eliminando a los guardias del helicóptero. El terrorista Borodin Luego del suceso anterior el contacto llamará urgentemente a Niko, para comunicarle que el helicóptero está listo en Northwood, también informa que su compañero, Little Jacob está en él, sirviendo como artillero. El contacto también comenta que el helicóptero del objetivo, Eduard Borodin, fue visto por última vez en Cerros de la Peña y que no pueden haber víctimas civiles. Niko y Jacob comienzan a volar rumbo al sur para aprovechar una oportunidad de eliminar al helicóptero rival, luego de pasar con bastante peligro por los rascacielos de Algonquin llegaran al puente de Broker y de ahí al mar en donde Jacob logra disparar al helicóptero y hacerlo estallar. Luego, Niko deja a Jacob en el helipuerto de Heli Tours, mientras ambos hablan sobre el contacto y que él es el único que puede averiguar sobre el verdadero traidor de la guerra. EdwardT3.png|La llamada urgente. Paper trail 2.png|El helicóptero explotando. La Familia Gambetti Luego de que Bellic, conociera al Don Jon Gravelli e hiciera trabajos para él, Niko va al hospital de Schottler en donde está internado y verá a él y al contacto juntos. Mientras que Jon habla sobre los Ancelottis y asociación con los rusos. El hombre aún así prefiere ir al grano y contarle a Niko que la mafia tiene camionetas con cocaína en Alderney City y que está lista para ser distribuida por todo el país. Él le encarga a Niko destruir todas las furgonetas, mientras le asegura un gran regalo. Liquidize the Assets.PNG|El contacto junto a Jon Gravelli. Liquidize the Assets 2.png|Niko recibiendo ordenes. Liquidize the Assets 9.png|Niko destruyendo las furgonetas. Un regalo para Niko El contacto finalmente ha traído al país al verdadero traidor: Darko Brevic, durante ese momento Bellic pregunta si ya no forma parte de sus trabajos, a lo que el contacto afirma y le agradece su ayuda. Niko rápidamente llama a Roman y se dirigen al aeropuerto, mientras ambos hablan sobre el pasado y las consecuencias de Darko en sus vidas. Al llegar al aeropuerto, la vida de Darko pasa a manos de Niko, en donde podrá matarlo o dejarlo ir; si lo mata Niko se sentirá peor consigo mismo y dirá que su muerte fue por todos sus amigos que fallecieron, pero si lo deja ir, Niko descubrirá que aquella carga ya no le importa. Luego recibirá un correo electrónico del contacto, en donde le aconseja a Niko que cambie de vida que se case o que juege al golf ya que "el cerco se está cerrando" y la gente se está desesperando. En cambio, Niko responde que mejor deje de "manipular a la gente". EdwardT4.png|La última llamada. That Special Someone2.PNG|El reencuentro entre Darko y Niko. EdwardT5.png|El e-mail. Grand Theft Auto V Los Santos, 2013 El segundo asalto a Humane Labs and Research thumb|250px|Haines se queja de Edward. Durante el segundo asalto en el 2013 a los Humane Labs and Research, Fortune era ahora un agente de la IAA se encontraba en el lugar y llega junto con dos miembros del ejército para detener a los asaltantes, por lo cual al no poder escapar, Steve Haines se auto dispara en la pierna. Cuando el agente de la IAA y sus compañeros militares llegan al lugar del "tiroteo" para arrestar al asaltante, le dice a Edward y a sus acompañantes que es agente doble y que recibió una bala por su país, amenazando con hacerlo perder su trabajo si llega a detenerlo. Esto probablemente no fue creído por Fortune, pero de todas formas al día siguiente se vio forzado a dejarlo en libertad. Tiroteo en Kortz Center Durante una redada contra miembros corruptos del FIB, la IAA con ayuda de la NOOSE y de Andreas Sánchez, intenta atrapar a Michael, Dave Norton y Steve Haines, pero Merryweather interrumpe la trampa de T. Fortune, provocando que Fortune le dispare en la pierna a Haines (la misma que se auto-disparó durante el asalto a los Humane Labs and Research), y por consiguiente, este le vuela el cerebro a Sánchez. Durante el tiroteo, puede morir a manos de Michael, de los otros agentes del FIB, o a manos de los soldados de Merryweather, pero si Michael y los demás lo ignoran y huyen a donde está la NOOSE y Merryweather, con suerte Fortune sobrevivirá. ETF_AtandoCabos.jpg|Edward y sus hombres. Edward_T._Fortune_muere.png|Michael asesinando a Fortune. Apariencia y personalidad thumb|right|192px|Artwork del contacto El contacto tiene una mediana edad, aproximadamente 50 años, viste un traje gris, grandes lentes oscuros, es canoso y es fumador al igual que Karen. Él mismo se describe como gordo, y que su descripción coincide con los de cien hombres diferentes en el edificio del United Liberty Paper. Es bastante cínico y regularmente utiliza a personas comunes y corrientes para sus actividades de espionaje, como Karen y el mismo Niko Bellic, aunque sin embargo otorga "recompensas"; en el caso de Karen le "devolvió su libertad", mientras que a Niko que le entregó al traidor Darko Brevic. El nombre "Edward T. Fortune" El verdadero nombre del contacto nunca es mencionado durante el juego, de hecho cuando él le entrega la tarjeta a Niko, su nombre no aparece. Personas como Karen lo llaman "señor", Jon Gravelli al conocer a Niko, lo menciona como su "amigo en común". También en las estadísticas el contacto simplemente aparece mencionado como "U.L.P.C." (iniciales de United Liberty Paper Co.) Pero un diploma ubicado en la oficina del contacto llamó la atención de los fans de la saga y tras un tiempo de investigación se comprobó que el diploma dice "Edward T. Fortune" y que además recibe la orden de "merito". Luego, Rockstar Games puso éste como el verdadero nombre del contacto. EdwardT6.png|"U.L.P.C" Fertificado ULP.png|El diploma que indica el nombre "Edward T. Fortune". Curiosidades *En la versión beta de GTA IV, Edward T. Fortune tendría una voz diferente como se observa en el segundo trailer del juego. *En su diploma aparece el logo de la CIA, al parecer esta organización aparecería en GTA IV, en vez del U.L. Paper. *Su carácter manipulador y cínico hace referencia a Mike Toreno, personaje y también agente del gobierno que aparece en GTA: San Andreas. *Cada vez que Niko sea arrestado, el contacto lo llamará enfadado, a lo que Niko responde que "no pudo resistir la tentación". *En Portrait of a Killer, el contacto dice que su número no existe, y justamente, cuando está fuera de las misiones, si se llama a su número aparece una operadora. *Está inspirado en el primer y ex director de la FBI John Edgar Hoover. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *The Snow Storm *Wrong is Right *Portrait of a Killer *Dust Off *Paper Trail *Weekend at Florian's *Payback *Entourage *Dining Out *Liquidize the Assets *That Special Someone Grand Theft Auto V *Negocios turbios *Atando cabos Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto V